


Love You 3000

by SaltNPeppa



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltNPeppa/pseuds/SaltNPeppa
Summary: Peter’s really happy that Tony’s still around.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Peter Parker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Love You 3000

“Hey, mister Stark?” Peter mumbled after a few moments of silence between the two.

“Yeah, kid?” Tony answered softly, grumpily from his spot on the bed.

“You’re never gonna leave, right?” Peter questioned, turning away from his homework and glancing at Stark, who was currently stealing his dorm bed.

Stark chuckled. “I mean, I can’t stay around forever, you have classes tomorrow and I have conferences. You understand - adult stuff.”

Peter tucked his pencil behind his ear before beginning sheepishly, “I didn’t mean it like that, Mister Stark,” The boy smiled, goofily before it faded away. “I meant, all this super hero stuff - you’ll never up and leave me right? You’ll never..di—“

“Pete,” Tony interrupted the boy, opening an eye and raising his tinted sunglasses to glance at him. “Don’t say the ‘D’ word, that’s prohibited.”

Peter snorted a laugh in reply, turning back to his previous task and directing his desk light on his calculus homework. “Sorry, I just really like you, Mister Stark.”

Tony smiled as he draped his arm across his eyes, allowing the darkness to envelope his vision. “Love you too Peter. Now finish your damn homework.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: Rick-ythoughts


End file.
